The Patriot Game
by LornaWinters
Summary: A Sequel to "Romancing the Romulan." Lorna and N'Vek are swept into a new adventure! Vulcan would be the ideal place to vacation away from the hoards of Lorna's fans, right? But as N'Vek soon discovers, nothing is simple when it comes to his extraordinary authoress!
1. Writer's Block Strikes Again

"Why is it you never wrote about this place?"

N'Vek stood upon the ancient battlements of Fort Clinch, gazing out to sea. The tide was high, and waves crashed on the rocks just beneath the walls below. In his mind, this was the perfect setting for a story that would interest him. But then again, he wasn't the writer.

"I suppose since I spent so much time here at Amelia Island off and on, it was never of interest to me," Lorna answered. "I've always been fascinated by other worlds, and I never wanted any of my stories to take place on Earth."

"All the more reason you should do something your readers won't expect," he suggested.

"Hmm…maybe I will."

He could tell by her tone that the idea wasn't of much interest to her, and decided not to press the matter any further.

Lorna was enduring another writer's block. Pleasing her would be nearly impossible until she came out of it. There were times when he wished she would stop looking at everything from the perspective of a storyteller and relax for once. But that was like asking the galaxy to stop turning. It was who she was, and he had long ago accepted that when he married her. Occasionally, distracting her temporarily was possible. For the sake of his sanity, he'd at least attempt it.

N'Vek pouted his lips in the way Lorna had once told him she found utterly irresistible. "I've always wanted to live on the sea since I was a boy. Would you consider…?"

"You want to live _here_?" She blinked in surprise.

"Only if it doesn't drive you any crazier than you already are," he stipulated, grinning to make sure she would know he was only half serious.

"Oh, my dear," she sighed, "I've been neglecting you again. How can I make it up to you—besides putting Fort Clinch into a story, or anything else involving writing?"

"So many conditions," he teased, kissing her forehead, "But for the time being, I'll forgive you if you let me take you to lunch and pay attention to me the rest of the day." He pursed his lips again.

Lorna rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I already told you what I wanted. But I can think of more things," he added with a wicked smirk. Then his smirk faded. "I'm going to side with Catherine: you need a vacation. And so do I. It's going to be our first year anniversary soon. We should celebrate."

"Alright," she surrendered, much more easily than he had anticipated, "Where do you suggest we go?"

N'Vek had been so caught up in thinking of ways to persuade her to go to start with that he hadn't given much thought to a destination. Naturally, there was a place he wanted to visit, but Lorna was more picky when she was in these odd moods. "I think we should ask Cousin Anatole."

Her face brightened, "That's a good idea."

Relieved and triumphant that he had at least gained some ground that day, N'Vek took his bride into his arms and kissed her with all his heart. Their first year of marriage hadn't been exactly easy; how could a relationship between a human and a Romulan be a simple thing? But as he held Lorna, he knew—just as he had known the first time he had acted on his feelings for her, when they were passengers on the Corvallen ship pretending to be husband and wife—it was all worth it.

* * *

"Somewhere you can keep a low profile? Hmm..." Cousin Anatole stroked his gray beard.

Like Lorna, he was also a writer. Though his books had not earned him fame and success, he was in many ways the superior writer. But he was a quiet man, and content with his accomplishments both as a writer and a former school teacher. He wasn't the type of person who needed acknowledgement for his work, but rather, he was satisfied with spending his retirement in contemplation at his family's beautiful pecan plantation on Amelia Island.

N'Vek sipped his coffee. He had been skeptical when Lorna first introduced him to it. But after spending many a tranquil afternoon on Cousin Anatole's front porch, it had become his favorite beverage. He had come to associate it with the arts of the tongue and the mind. Cousin Anatole was a font of information, and N'Vek relished their philosophical discussions. His former life as a soldier and a spy wasn't something he missed at all.

"Well," he drawled in his Georgia accent, "There's always Vulcan."

Now N'Vek smiled into his coffee cup. It was as though he and the venerable Southern gentleman had silently concocted the whole scheme, without speaking a single word. "My mother used to tell me stories about Vulcan," he said, "I've often wondered what it's like."

Lorna thought for a moment. "I certainly don't have much of a fan base there. We won't have to worry about being assaulted by mobs."

N'Vek waited for the rest of her sentence.

"But it sounds dreadfully dull," she confessed. "Dad was stationed there for a few weeks when I was eight. I thought I'd die of boredom."

Cousin Anatole laughed. "Well, of course, if you never leave the Starfleet base. Traveling is all about leaving the beaten path, honey. Being a vegetarian, I should think the cuisine would be right up your alley."

"And you'd like the stories of Old Vulcan," N'Vek added, "They'll remind you of the _Arabian Nights_."

"Let's not make any decisions right away," she said.

N'Vek poured everyone another cup of coffee. For the sake of Cousin Anatole sitting right there, he wouldn't push the matter. He could, of course, go to Vulcan by himself. But the thought of leaving Lorna was unbearable. They always did everything together, and he wasn't about to start changing that, no matter how much he yearned to find out more about his people's ancient heritage.

"Thank you, son," said Anatole, after his cup was filled. N'Vek had the feeling their cousin was aware of more than he was letting on, but he would never say a word. N'Vek admired that about him. One of his favorite quotes was "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt." N'Vek agreed there was much wisdom in that adage. It was almost Romulan...almost.

Later that evening, N'Vek and Lorna walked hand in hand along the beach as the sun's rays began to diminish behind the trees.

"Lorna." He stopped walking. "I want to go to Vulcan."

"I know you do. So let's go."

N'Vek blinked in surprise.

She sighed. "I've been thinking only of myself lately. I'm sorry. Let's give it a try."

"I won't force you if you really don't wish—"

She held her finger to his lips. "It's time we did what _you_ wanted for a change. Besides, I'm sure I'll look at it differently now that I'm an adult," she added with a genuine smile.

"You are the best wife in the universe. Do you know that?" He put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Keep telling me that, and some day you'll convince me," she said with a wink.

Without any warning, he threw her over his shoulder and ran into the surf.

"But I didn't bring a towel!" she squealed, just before going under. When she resurfaced, she put her arms around his neck.

"It's a shame this is a public beach," he said in her ear above the noise of the waves.

Lorna laughed with delight. "You're such a scoundrel! Are you real? Or are you just a figment of my fanciful imagination?"

"I'm real," he assured her, knowing she was completely serious.

"I'm afraid you'll vanish into thin air..." She held his face in her hands, her eyes filling with worry.

N'Vek shook his head, and brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. "I'll never leave you, my Lorna."

* * *

**A while back, a reviewer asked for more about N'Vek's background, and what made him the man he came to be. The inspiration for the undeveloped parts of his character on the show came from the song "The Patriot Game," as performed by the Clancy Brothers. I touched on some of this when I wrote _Romancing_, and now I'm going to try to expand and round out his character.**

**As I'm sure you've all guessed, this little vacation isn't going to be anything like what either N'Vek or Lorna imagines! **

**Please review!**


	2. Vulcanian Nights

The heat of Vulcan burned like a blazing oven. Lorna would cook like an egg if she stayed out in it for any extended period. The thin air forced her to take deep breaths. It didn't take long for all of her energy to evaporate from her body along with her perspiration.

"We should find you some local attire, my wife." N'Vek found the climate uncomfortable as well, though he endured it without complaint. He hadn't spent most of his adult life in the Romulan navy for nothing.

"Good idea," she agreed, shielding her eyes with her hand so as to take in the view around her.

The space port of Shikahr poised on the edge of a high plateau above the merciless plains of Vulcan's Forge. A lone predator hovered in the air, riding a heat wave in search of its next meal. Rather than the mythical smithy of an ancient Earth deity, the expanse looked to Lorna like hell itself. She was beginning to regret her choice. But after seeing that N'Vek's curiosity was obviously piqued, she held to her resolve to see their "vacation" through.

"Ah," said N'Vek, noticing her distress, "We mustn't forget our tri-ox." He produced a hypospray from his travel bag, and injected her in the arm, then administered it to himself.

"You need it, too? I couldn't even tell you were having trouble." In little over a second, her head cleared, and she found the conditions significantly more bearable.

N'Vek nodded. "Not as high a dose as you require. Romulus has its harsh regions, but most parts are pleasant. The gravity and oxygen levels are comparable to Earth." He took a deep breath as tri-ox began to take effect. "I find I have a new respect for the Vulcans now that I'm here."

After checking into their hotel, N'Vek expressed the desire to see the market place. He suggested it would be best if they didn't try to do too much this first day, but rather they should give themselves time to acclimatize. Lorna suspected that this was more for her benefit than his. Given how tired she felt, she wasn't about to object.

"I'm following you, handsome," she said, pecking his cheek. The medication soon gave her a surge of new energy, to the point where she felt giddy with the increase of oxygen.

N'Vek smiled, took her hand in his, and led the way.

The marketplace brimmed with activity. Lorna was astonished at the lack of noise. Even in crowds, the Vulcans were serene and reserved. There was no haggling. Merchants simply stated their price, and customers paid it.

N'Vek indicated a particular stand that had caught his attention. "Vulcan coffee. Let's get some for tomorrow morning."

The farmer greeted them. "I do not recommend you purchase this product. Consumption by humans will cause paralysis, and in some cases, death. I do not posses sufficient information about its effects on Romulans."

Lorna started at his statement. "Er, thanks for the warning."

He dipped his head. "If I may suggest, I sell a variety of spiced tea, which is an agreeable alternative."

N'Vek agreed, and purchased enough for a few mornings' trials of the beverage. Next, they meandered over to the clothing merchants. He promptly selected a few loose-fitting tunics and trousers, then turned to Lorna. "Now let's find something pretty for you."

It wasn't exactly like shopping in Paris. Offhand, there didn't seem to be anything that caught her eye. Everything looked the same: dull, drab, boring. "You pick something," she said, determined to not act like a wet blanket, "I'm completely at a loss."

N'Vek seemed to like the idea, and after a few moments of scanning the booths, led her to the one that pleased him. He chose a pale blue kaftan, decorated with elegant embroidery, and a matching veil to shade her from the sun's intense rays.

"It's beautiful," she agreed, delighted that he had been able to find what she could not. In truth, the myriad of sights and sounds had overwhelmed her senses, and everything was starting to run together.

"If you're looking for more variety," said a feminine voice, "you should try the midtown marketplace."

Lorna turned to see another human woman, whose own attire suggested that she was a person who knew much about Vulcan fashion and dress. She looked to be around Lorna's age, and had lovely blue eyes. Blonde tresses extended past her veil.

"I confess my true purpose for coming to these vendors is to people-watch," she continued, "since this location is closest to the space port."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Lorna answered.

"I'm Irene. My husband is the ambassador to Alpha Centauri."

Lorna smiled, and introduced herself and N'Vek.

"You're a Romulan?" Irene asked, sizing him up. "How interesting. My home is just up the way," she pointed to a grand estate build on the mountainside. "If you're inclined, please visit me. I don't see many other human women, and I admit I get lonely sometimes, especially when my husband is off world attending to his duties."

"We'll consider it," Lorna replied politely. They bid Irene good day, and continued to browse.

As the sun climbed to its highest point in the sky, business owners closed down their shops. "It's nearly the hottest part of the day," said N'Vek. "Let's go back to the hotel and rest."

They spent a quiet afternoon in their room while N'Vek retold one of the Old Vulcan stories from his childhood. Still fatigued, they ate an early dinner. After a brief stroll in the hotel garden once the sun went down, they retired for bed. Lorna fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

That night, Lorna dreamed...

_She was wearing a gorgeous silk dress and genie pants, under a glimmering sheer overlay. On her feet were matching golden slippers that curled at the toes. A jeweled headband and veil completed the ensemble. Her appearance was worthy of the legendary __Scheherazade herself. If only N'Vek could see her now!_

_She danced for joy in the courtyard of the sultan's palace, twirling all the way around the magnificent fountain in the center. After her jubilee, she was tired and decided to rest underneath the blossoming magnolia tree, the branches of which partly hung over the water. The pool was large enough that the trickling of the fountain barely moved the water's surface at its extremeties. Fish with long, graceful fins danced their own aquatic ballet underneath the lily pads. _

_Lorna sighed, and leaned over the pool to check her reflection. Her hair was quite dishevelled, and her gaudy jewelry needed adjusting. As she primped, a second reflection materialized. With a start, she whirled around to see the strange man behind her: but no one was there. _

_Very slowly, she peered over the side of the pool once more. His reflection was still there._

"_Don't scream, princess," he said gently, "I won't hurt you." He looked exactly like N'Vek, but his clothing made him appear as though he belonged in this wonderful fantasy. Why was it she could only see his reflection?_

"_Who are you?" she asked, "Are you a jinn?"_

_His golden earring flickered in the sunlight when he shook his head. "The jinn are of earth. I come from much farther away. I am a _gogumba_, of Vulcan."_

_It struck her as odd that she should know about Vulcan's existence in this scenario. _I must be dreaming_, she thought, hoping the revelation wouldn't wake her. She was enjoying this game far too much for it to end so soon._

"_Are you trapped in another dimension—I mean, a sort of netherworld?"_

"_I'm not trapped. I can come out, if you wish."_

_Lorna held her breath. "Please...do come out."_

_His reflection vanished, and she heard a rustling in the tree branches above her. The "_gogumba_" climbed down from the tree._

"_But you're a...a," she held her hand over her mouth._

"_Don't be afraid. I said I wouldn't hurt you."_

"_You lied to me!" She put her hands on her hips._

_His lips curved roguishly. "Not exactly. I really am from Vulcan. Or at least, my ancestors were."_

"_You shouldn't be here. Don't you know it's death to look upon the sultan's daughter?" She wasn't sure how she knew that, but chalked it up as part of the dream._

"_I had to meet you. I've looked upon your beautiful face before," he confessed, "And I fell in love with you instantly. Please don't send me away."_

_Suddenly, there were voices coming from inside the palace. The sultan's guards! Terror filled her heart..._

* * *

Lorna's eyes popped open.

She was in her bed at the hotel. The dream was over.

"What a story that will make!" She giddily flicked on the bedside lamp and snatched the PADD, which she kept on the nightstand for the very purpose of recording these ideas that struck during the wee hours.

Beside her, N'Vek moaned. He rolled over to glance at the clock. "You do realize it's three in the morning?"

"I just need to make a few notes."

He sighed and turned back to his side, pulling the pillow over his face. "It's a good thing I love you."

"And I love you, my _gogumba_," she giggled.

"Your _what_? No, never mind. Tell me in the morning."

* * *

**Thank you, all who read and review! I'm especially grateful to "Mrs. Riley" for requesting this story. Yes, encouragement goes a long way with me, LOL! The ideas for some of my most enjoyable stories, including _Romancing the Romulan_, came as suggestions from reviewers. But I'm pretty sure I'm not the only writer who laps up reviews and complements! ;-)**


	3. Turn Right At Mount Seleya

**The plot thickens...**

* * *

"Time to wake up," N'Vek whispered in Lorna's ear. "I want to see more of Vulcan."

Lorna rolled over. It was ten in the morning.

"I let you sleep longer since you were up writing most of the night."

"Where are we going?" she yawned.

They ended up at the Vulcan Museum of History. One could have heard a pin drop in that building. As if the rest of the planet wasn't quiet enough, any noise there would have woken the dead. Lorna was deep in examining the exquisite filigree on an ancient scroll when she heard just such a commotion.

A group of Klingons were putting forth their best effort to communicate in hushed tones. "What a creature!" said their leader, "If it wasn't already extinct, I'd hunt it down and eat its heart, ha!" It was then that she recognized he was none other than Martok, quite likely her greatest fan in the Klingon Empire. Ch'Targh, the first officer, and Alexander, the weapons officer, were among his accompanying crew.

"So much for a quiet vacation," N'Vek grumbled. He tried to pull her into the next room, but it was too late. They had been spotted.

"Lorna! This is the last place I'd expect to find you. Researching your next book, eh? When will you write that Klingon story you promised us?"

"She's more interested in males with pointy ears," observed Ch'Targh, "Her next story will involve Vulcans, mark my words. Why else would she be here?"

"Say, I thought you said he wasn't your lover," said Martok, pointing to N'Vek with his chin.

"He wasn't at the time," she said, smiling sweetly at N'Vek, "He's my husband now."

"Your husband? As in, your mate?" The Klingon shook his head. "Lorna, you deserve better than a Romulan. You're wasting your life on him."

N'Vek crossed his arms. "That's a matter of opinion." He was such a charmer. She hated to see him vexed, but at the same time, he looked adorable when he was on the defensive.

"Would you argue with following your heart?" she asked, taking N'Vek's hand into hers. She felt reasonably certain they wouldn't cause a scene, but one never knew when Klingons were thrown into the bag.

"I suppose we should all give ourselves room to make mistakes," Martok conceded. Then he clapped his hands, "I've thought of a title for your Vulcan novel: _The Touch of Your Hand_. What do you think?" His companions howled with laughter.

A docent appeared in the doorway. "I must remind you to observe this museum's rule of avoiding unnecessary conversation."

Martok lowered his voice. "Meet us at the cafe outside when you're done." Before she could accept or decline the invitation, he was gone.

N'Vek exhaled loudly and moved on to the next exhibit. Lorna already knew he would purposely take his sweet time through the rest of the museum. Long enough, he no doubt hoped, for Martok to tire of waiting and move on.

They were in the second to last chamber when they heard voices coming from the exit.

"Are they still in there?" Martok demanded.

"The museum closes in ten minutes," said the docent, "No more visitors may be admitted." Lorna could have sworn she heard a hint of satisfaction in her tone.

"What's the hurry?" Ch'Targh chimed in, "You have a hot date tonight? I'm available if you don't."

"Enough!" cut in the leader, "We'll wait out here."

N'Vek hissed again. She could only offer a weak, apologetic smile. His pout said it all: _It's a good thing I love you._

They found themselves roped into dinner with Martok and his entourage at the outdoor cafe next door to the museum. With the setting of the sun, temperatures had cooled to more comfortable levels.

"The worst thing about this planet is you can't find meat anywhere. They should at least have a _few_ restaurants for tourists." Martok stared wistfully at his plate of layered vegetables. Lorna was about to comment when she saw Irene pass by.

"How do you like your vacation so far?" the woman inquired.

"Very much. I had no idea how fascinating this world is, if you'll pardon the cliché."

Irene laughed softly. "The sands of Vulcan hold a treasure trove of secrets. You need only know where to dig. My offer still stands, by the way. Come over any time."

"Thanks," Lorna waved.

Martok leaned over the table when Irene was gone. "I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"For once, we're in agreement," said N'Vek, "I don't like the looks of her."

"Ha! He speaks!" exclaimed Alexander, "We thought you might be a losing your voice in this climate."

"Look who's talking," Martok shushed him. "But your Romulan is right, Lorna. Take it from a warrior, she's dangerous."

She threw her napkin onto the table. "You men! You don't even know her, and you've already passed judgment over her. Why can't she just be a lonely housewife whose husband is always working offworld?"

Ch'Targh laughed, "Desperate housewife is more like it. Desperate, and married to a Vulcan. Do you think her invitation extends to us? I like dangerous women."

"Don't even think about it, or I'll send you back to guard the ship," Martok warned.

When they got back to the hotel late that night, Lorna once again collapsed onto the bed. "I'm sorry, my love."

"It's not your fault," he answered with waning patience. "But please, no more fans. We're supposed to be spending a quiet vacation together."

Lorna silently promised him she would somehow find a way to ditch any more fans, should they come out of the woodwork like that again.

* * *

Mount Seleya was next on their itinerary. Since they had hired a private guide, Lorna felt relatively assured they would be safe from any unexpected company. Mount Seleya, in the middle of a vast and unforgiving desert wilderness, wasn't exactly crowded.

On the way to meeting their guide, they saw Martok off in the distance, who was in the middle of being handcuffed. "You've got the wrong man," he insisted. The police officer responded, but Lorna couldn't hear what he said. "What?" Martok yelled, "That's a trumped up charge! You can't arrest me for that."

"I knew they'd get into trouble," said N'Vek. "Klingons are the alien trash of the galaxy."

As annoying as Martok could be at times, Lorna wished her husband wasn't such a bigot. She would have to continue to work on him some more in that regard.

Their guide, an older Vulcan man named Selek, invited them to climb aboard his rust bucket tour vehicle, and they sped off into the open wasteland.

"How far is Mount Seleya?" she asked.

"To put it in simple terms, we shall travel 50.45 miles to the Womb of Fire, then we shall turn northward." Selek wasn't much for words. He only spoke when asked questions, and his answers were short and efficient.

The Womb of Fire could be seen long before they even got close, so far was the visual range on the desert plain. A little over half an hour, and Selek stopped the speeder. "This is the Womb of Fire."

His announcement seemed like an understatement. They found themselves on the brink of a sea of molten lava. As if the sun wasn't scorching enough, merely standing at that distance, which was probably a few miles away, made her reach for more sunscreen.

"Talk about hell. Are you sure it's not going to give birth while we're here?" She slathered a glob of lotion on herself, then proceeded to apply it on her husband.

"The next eruption will not occur for 3.87 years."

"Charming," N'Vek remarked, "Makes the firefalls at Gal Gath'thong look like a tea candle."

The raw power of the volcanic ocean filled her heart with almost paralyzing terror. "All the same, I'd like to move on to Seleya, if you don't mind."

Selek nodded, and they continued their journey, traveling parallel to the awful, slag-covered shoreline. They crossed more desert, and at last, the famous mountain loomed in the distance. To their right was a canyon, a labyrinth large enough to hold a few Grand Canyons, which led to another mountain range that disappeared into the hazy clouds.

"We should explore that place later on," suggested N'Vek.

"That is the T'Karath Sanctuary," Selek explained, "I would not recommend such an excursion. Few if any guides will take you there, as it isn't sufficiently developed for tourists. There are ancient ruins and unique flora and fauna, but those are of interest only to scientists and archaeologists."

"Sounds like the perfect place to send Martok, if he gets out of the slammer, that is." He grinned wickedly at Lorna.

As they neared (near being a relative description) the great height, she thought she felt the ground beneath them tremble. With the rumble of the speeder's motor, it was hard to be sure. Another tremble. There was no mistaking it that time.

"Hold on," said Selek. Without further warning, he swerved on a dime in the direction of the canyon. Lorna looked over her shoulder to see a massive tidal wave of sand—rushing right toward them. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. Her breath had been taken away. N'Vek protectively held his arms around her.

"We'll detour to T'Karath for shelter," Selek said evenly. In true Vulcan fashion, if he felt any twinge of fear, he didn't show it.

The wall of sand advanced closer and closer. It didn't look like they were going to make it.

"I love you!" she yelled in N'Vek's ear.

Just as they reached the canyon, the sandstorm overtook them. Lorna was hurled from the vehicle into the nebulosity.

Mercifully, the sand cushioned her landing. As they had hoped, the canyon provided some protection from the tempest raging through the desert. After the initial blast hit the gorge, the sand began to settle. N'Vek hurried toward her, coughing the grit out of his mouth.

"Where's Selek?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him since we crashed," he answered between coughs.

"What are we going to do? I'm so scared!" She gripped his tunic for dear life.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her. "The storm will soon pass, and we'll find Selek.

As soon as the words left his mouth, another much younger Vulcan appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Lorna guessed he must have been one of the scientists or archaeologists Selek had mentioned.

"Follow me," he called above the howling wind, "I can lead you to safety. The storm will get much worse, and will fill this entire ravine with more debris. We must go."

They had no choice but to comply. But Lorna had a bad feeling about this. Where could Selek be? Had he been killed? She felt certain N'Vek wondered the same thing. There was no time to search for their hapless guide. Reluctantly, they followed the stranger deeper into the canyon, while the sand dune at the entrance behind them swelled higher.

* * *

**The inspiration for this chapter (at least in the landscape sense) was a fabulous book I recently read called **_**Turn Right at Machu Picchu.**_** It's hysterically funny, I'd highly recommend it! If you want to learn about the amazing history, culture, and geography of Peru, and laugh your head off at the same time, this book is for you!**


End file.
